Secret Between a Teacher and a Student
by Groovesismynickname
Summary: Perlina Granger is the older sister of Hermione Granger. Her life is perfect. She has an amazing sister and three best friends, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Jesica Nelson. She also has a perfect boyfriend. When a certain new professor comes to Hogwarts, Remus Lupin is immediately attracted to Perlina. What is in store for these two? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was Perlina Granger's last year at Hogwarts. She was upset that it was her last year mostly because she wouldn't be going to school with her sister or her best friends anymore. She walked into the Great Hall with her friend, Jesica and her boyfriend, Oliver Wood. All three of them were in Gryffindor. Everyone thought Perlina was a beautiful girl, especially Ron Weasley who had a huge crush on her. She had short, blond hair and bright blue eyes. People always say that her skin is a little to pale but she never cared. Jesica was also a very pretty girl who was crushed on by many Slytherin boys. Jesica had black hair that had a tint of red highlights. She also had golden-amber eyes. Her skin was tinted with a tan. Perlina, Jesica and Oliver walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Are you guys ok. I heard what happened on the train with the Dementor" Perlina asked feeling very concerned.

"Yes. We're absolutely fine" Hermione said, reassuring her older sister that they were fine.

"Harry passed out though" Ron said. Jesica, who was sitting beside Harry, had pulled him into a hug. Even though Harry was younger than her, she still had a crush on him.

"Oh my god Harry. Are you ok" Jesica has asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine Jesica" Harry said as he blushed. Harry was blushing as he thought Jesica was quite attractive.

Perlina giggled a bit and was pulled into a hug by Oliver. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She heard clinking of glasses and put her attention at the front table. Dumbledore had rose from his seat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to say a few words before we begin our feast. I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin who has kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Dumbledore said.

Professor Lupin rose from his seat. He looked around the Great Hall until something caught his sight. It was the eye's of Perlina. He felt intrigued by her eyes and it was at that moment that he felt he had to have her as his own. Perlina was quite unaware of this of coarse but she felt intrigued by Lupin as well. She looked at him while Oliver was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Perlina was ignoring everything Dumbledore was saying about Sirius Black and the Dementors. All she did was stare at Professor Lupin.

Later that night, after the feast, all the houses made their way to their common rooms. All the Gryffindors were crowded outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. She was singing and trying to hit a high note to break the glass. She couldn't do it so she just hit the glass on the wall behind her.

"Fortuna Major" Harry said

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and all the Gryffindor's made it inside. Perlina was pulled onto the couch by Oliver.

"I missed you all summer" Oliver said

"I missed you two. I missed having our bodies pressed together when we snog" Perlina said

Oliver smirked and he pulled Perlina in for a deep snogging fest. Jesica sat beside them. She covered her eyes.

"Eww. I don't need to see this" Jesica said. Perlina and Oliver pulled away. Perlina playfully hit Jesica in the arm.

"What was that for" Jesica asked

"For interrupting us" Perlina said

"You should thank me. It's late and we all need to be going to bed" Jesica said.

"I guess you're right. Goodnight Oliver" Perlina said

"See you in the morning" he responded

Perlina and Jesica made their way up to their dorm. Perlina found Hermione and gave her a big goodnight hug before Hermione demanded her to let go. Perlina then followed Jesica to their shared bunk bed, since they both asked for one just for their last year, and then she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning and Hermione was shaking Perlina to make sure she would wake up. Perlina always has a tendency to oversleep.

"PERLINA. WAKE UP!" Hermione practically screamed.

Perlina's head shot up and her head hit the bed above her.

"Oww" she let out with a loud shriek.

This caused Jesica to wake up frightened and she fell on too the floor with a loud thud.

"Remind me again why I took the top bunk" Jesica said

"Speak for yourself. I hit my head on your bed. Hermione, why did you wake me up" Perlina said

"Because I know you have a tendency to oversleep. Now both of you get ready" Hermione strictly said before walking away from them.

Perlina got dressed in her uniform. She decided to put her hair up in a small bun. Jesica came out wearing her uniform as well but her top was unbutton too low. Perlina shook her head and walked over to Jesica. She began to button her shirt.

"Either keep your shirt buttoned up or wear your vest like I do" Perlina said

"Oh shut up. You only wear the vest because you're still a virgin" Jesica said.

Perlina felt a little hurt by this. It's not like she doesn't want to have sex, she's just saving herself for marriage. Oliver has tried to get in her pants many times but each time Perlina has refused. She also didn't want to be setting a bad example for Hermione, who still was only thirteen. Jesica and Perlina were both ready for class and made their way down to the third floor. They reached the classroom and walked in. Both took a seat at the front. Professor Lupin came out of his office.

"Good morning class. Before we start our first lesson I would like to introduce myself. I'm Professor Lupin and I, of coarse, will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" Lupin said

He started to hand out blank pieces of parchment. He stopped at Perlina's and Jesica's desk and handed them the last two pieces of parchment. He took a moment to stare at Perlina.

"Umm Professor" Perlina said

"Oh...umm...yes. What I want you to do is write me a quick review of what you did last year. When you're finished I want you to hand me the parchment paper that you have finished writing on. You may begin" Lupin said

Perlina started writing down everything they did from last year. She had a well memory and like her sister, she was very smart. Jesica would constantly ask her to remind her things that they did last year which Perlina got really sick and tired of. Pretty soon, Perlina finished writing. She nervously got up and walked up to Professor Lupin. She held out the parchment for Lupin, who kindly took it.

"Thank you Miss Granger" Lupin said

"You can call me Perlina or even Perrie if you want" Perlina said

"Thank you for letting me know" Lupin said with a smile.

Perlina smiled and looked in Lupin's eyes. To her, they seemed to be dark with lust. Perlina found it weird but tried her best to ignore it. She sat down. She looked over at Jesica who was so into her work even though it was simple. Then she looked back at Lupin. She began to study him. She noticed all the scars on his face. She saw that his eyes were a shade of amber. She noticed his hair had a hint of grey in it. He turned his head in her direction and then she quickly looked down. Lupin began to study her. How her blonde hair was loosely falling out of her bun. That went ever she would look up her bright, blue eyes would always catch his attention. He bit his lip. He couldn't help but want her. Everyone finished up with their review and they began with their lesson. Whenever Perlina wasn't looking, Lupin would always glance at her and take in her beauty. Class finished up and everyone began packing up and leaving. Perlina dropped her book but before she could pick it up, Lupin grabbed it for her. He gave her the book.

"Thank you Professor" she said

"Since you told me your name, you can call me Remus" Lupin said.

"Ok. Remus. It has a nice ring to it" Perlina said

Remus smiled at her which cause Perlina to smile back. As she walked out of the classroom, he studied her long legs. He thought she was gorgeous and couldn't help but want and lust for her. When it came to dinner time, it gave Remus a chance to study Perlina more. He noticed how much more beautiful she looked when her hair was loose and free. He watched her as she was talking with Hermione about how the day went. Every time she smiled, Remus' heart fluttered. He desperately needed her to be his and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Perlina woke up early because she didn't want the whole thing from yesterday morning to happen. She hopped out of bed and smacked the side of Jesica's bed. She woke up startled and fell off the top bunk again.

"What the fuck Perlina" Jesica whined

"It's time to get up" Perlina said

Perlina was a little upset considering that it was Tuesday and she only had Defense Against the Dark Arts on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. When she got downstairs she saw Harry and Ron on the couch. She decided to sit with them.

"Hey guys. How was your day yesterday" Perlina asked

"It was alright I guess" Harry said

"Divination was pretty boring and pointless yesterday. Somehow Hermione showed up in class yesterday and we never saw her walk in" Ron said

Perlina knew what Hermione's secret was. It was a time turner but she was going to keep that between her and Hermione.

"Do you guys want to come to breakfast with me. I never had breakfast yesterday and I was so hungry" Perlina asked.

"I'm up for it" Ron said

"Sure" Harry said

The three of them went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. They got there and the three of them sat beside each other. They all started eating. Jesica came and sat beside Perlina.

"Thank you for not waiting for me" Jesica said

"You're welcome" Perlina said.

Oliver walked by and gave Perlina a hug from behind. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you planning on coming by to Quidditch practice today" Oliver said

"I'll see but most likely" Perlina said

"Well I hope to see you there" Oliver said

Perlina smiled and Oliver walked away. Perlina looked over at Jesica who pretended to throw up.

"Jesica, if you could keep ONE boyfriend I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be doing that" Perlina said

Jesica stuck her tongue out at Perlina who just giggled. Hermione ran up to Perlina and tapped on her shoulder.

"What is it Hermione" Perlina asked

"Professor Lupin wants to see you" Hermione said

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you guys later" Perlina said

Perlina got up and started to walk. She looked back and noticed that Jesica winked at her. Perlina stuck her tongue out at her and kept walking. She made her way down to the third floor. She got to Lupin's classroom and opened the door. It was empty. She walked up to Lupin's office and knocked on the door. Lupin opened the door.

"Perlina. Please come in" he said

Perlina walked in and sat down. Lupin closed the door and leaned against his desk in front of Perlina.

"What did you need to discuss" Perlina asked

Lupin just stared at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had to do it. He needed to make her his. Lupin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. Perlina stared at him with those big, blue eyes of hers. Lupin tucked some of Perlina's hair behind her ears.

"Professor. What are you doing" Perlina asked with a hint of nervousness

Lupin moved his hands down to her waist. He took his time to feel the curves of her body. He couldn't control his lust over her. He wanted her so badly. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss. Perlina didn't know what was going on but she kissed him back. It felt so wrong but yet it felt so right to her. Lupin began to run his hands all over her body. Perlina pulled away, confused about what just happened.

"Why did you do it Professor" Perlina asked

"I couldn't help myself. When I first saw you in the Great Hall, I had to fight the urge to come to you and kiss you. It was hard yesterday in class as well, considering I had a closer look at you and noticed just how gorgeous you were" Lupin explained

"You really feel that way" Perlina asked

"Yes. I want you to come back later tonight and I can show you just how much I need you in my life and as my own" Lupin said

"Okay. I'll come" Perlina said

Lupin smiled at her and let the girl he already loves go off to her first class of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

After Perlina was finished with all her classes, she kept her promise to Oliver and went to go see him during Quidditch. She felt guilty about seeing him because of what happened with her and Professor Lupin. Something was telling Perlina to tell Oliver but she wasn't going to. Practice wrapped up and Oliver walked over to his girlfriend.

"You did come" Oliver said

"I promised I would" Perlina responded

Oliver kissed her. He would expect her to kiss back but Perlina didn't. Oliver pulled away and gave her a confused look.

"Do you not love me anymore" Oliver just assumed from Perlina

"Of coarse I do. I'm just not feeling well is all" Perlina said

Oliver seemed to have a look of disbelief but Perlina ignored it. All she could think about was what happened between her and Lupin that morning. Oliver gave Perlina a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Perlina looked at Oliver as he walked away. Jesica came running towards Perlina.

"Did you two break-up. Oliver looked upset" Jesica said

"No. He's just upset because I never kissed back when he kissed me" Perlina said

Jesica went wide eyed as she knew Perlina would always kiss Oliver back. She thought for a moment.

"Does this have anything to do with a certain Professor" Jesica asked

"What do you mean" Perlina asked

"Did you two... you know" Jesica said

"What!? No! Are you out of your fucking mind" Perlina said

"Ok. Ok. You didn't fuck him. I get it" Jesica said

Perlina rolled her eyes at Jesica and she began walking away. Jesica began following her and grabbed Perlina's hand.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that" Jesica said

"It's ok Jesica" Perlina said

Jesica smiled and hugged Perlina. They loved giving each other hugs but eventually they had to let go sometime. Both of them walked back to the common room. When they got there, they sat beside each other on the couch.

"So. What did you and Lupin talk about" Jesica asked

"Why are you being so snoopy" Perlina asked

"Fine. Don't answer me then" Jesica said

"Nothing really. It was just a private meeting and he needs to see me again tonight" Perlina said

"Well if he needs to see you AGAIN it must be important" Jesica said

Perlina smirked at Jesica and let out a giggle. She couldn't believe that she had a friend like Jesica. A few hours went by and everyone was fast asleep. Everyone except Perlina that is. She was excited to see Professor Lupin but yet she was nervous. She carefully climbed out of her bed and got re-dressed in her uniform. She made sure to tip-toe until she got out of the common room then all she would have to worry about is basically prefects and Filch. Luckily, nobody noticed her and she had made her way to the third floor. She carefully opened the door to the classroom. Once she got in, she closed the door behind her.

"Professor" Perlina said

She walked around the classroom looking for a sign that Lupin was in the classroom. Perlina felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She was greeted by Lupin.

"You remembered" Lupin said

"Of coarse I did" Perlina said

Lupin grabbed Perlina's hand and he led her into his office. When they got into his office, Lupin closed the door. Lupin led Perlina over to his desk.

"Sit" Lupin said as he motioned towards the desk

Perlina followed his orders and she sat on the desk. Lupin pushed some of Perlina's hair back and he began kissing her neck. Perlina flexed her head back to give him more room. Perlina let out a soft moan. Lupin started kissing her across her jaw and then he made his way to her lips. Lupin made the kiss deep and passionate and Perlina started to kiss back. Lupin started moving his hands from Perlina's waist up to her breasts. He began to lightly message them through her shirt. Perlina moaned into the kiss. Lupin started to unbutton Perlina's blouse but she grabbed his hands and pulled away from him.

"I'm not ready yet" Perlina said

"That's fine. I'm not going to force you if you don't want to" Lupin said

"Thanks but I will be ready. Soon" Perlina said with a smile.

Lupin smiled back at her and touched his forehead with hers. Perlina gave Lupin one last kiss before hopping off his desk. She made her way to the door. She opened it and looked at Lupin.

"See you in class tomorrow" Perlina said

"I can't wait" Lupin said

Perlina smiled and left. She got back to the common room without being noticed.


End file.
